Altermate Ending: You Thought It Was Over
by Captn-Shamrock
Summary: It's alterMate ending...with an M because Bethykins is terrible at spelling. Anywhosit, what if Jack HADN'T saved Meggie from the clutches of James Norrington! Oh, disaster, awkward situations, and rum! Please read all our other POTC parodies beforehand!
1. It Begins

**Well, HELLOOoooooh, there! Look who it is?! yes, my dear readers it is me, the GREAT BETHYKINS! I have hacked into Meggie's account to write a new storie!!! HAHAHAHA!! Um...no...actually i'm writing this on Meggie's account because i'm at her house and too lazy to write it in my own. Plus, the documents ARE on her lappy, and not mine. Meggie: AND because I chipped in some of the ideas... Bethykins: Oh yes, well...TALLY HO!!! This story is for you guys who left those really nice reviews at the end of M&B's Quest for the DMC!!!**

**Meggie: Don't forget the disclaimer so we don't get in trouble.**

**Bethykins: I'm not going to forget the disclaimer!**

**Meggie: ..and be banned from Disneyland forever!**

**Bethykins: We don't want to be banned from Disneyland forever!!!...even though i've never been...my life is such a sad state. blink blink ANYWHOSIT**

**Disclaimer: Once AGAIN, and AGAIN, and AGAIN, the freaking mouse owns EVERYTHING!!!!**

* * *

We come back to our heroes on Isla Cruces as they are perilously surrounded by crewmen of the Flying Dutchman. William Turner lay over the side of a dingy, knocked out by Jack.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran over to him, as did Beth, glaring at her.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with…" as he said this, Davy Jones' crew closed in on them.

"We're not coming out of this…" Beth murmured.

"Not with the chest…" Norrington added. Everyone looked at him. "Into the boat!" he ordered as he grabbed the chest.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth commented

"Don't wait for me," he said to them as he ran off. The crew followed.

"I-I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Pintel replied.

"Wait…where's Meg?"

"JACK!" Meg called from the clutches of Norrington as they disappeared into the trees.

"Ahh! Sweet Holy Jeminy crap buckets!!!" Beth screamed. "Jack!!!"

"Meg!!!" Jack exclaimed, looking up.

So, running and screaming, Beth and Jack followed Meg's distant cries into the forest.

Meanwhile, Norrington was also running, carrying a struggling Meg Owen on his back.

"Let go of me!!!!!!" she squealed with fury, kicking and wiggling.

"No," said Norrington calmly, "Beckett wants you, and so to Beckett you go."

"NO!"

"Yes, dear, now be quiet and cooperate!" He growled, getting noticeably frustrated.

"MEEEEGGGIIIIEEE!!!!" Jack's voice rang out, deeply vexed.

"Ah! Your lover is after us. Must run faster…"

"Jack!" Meg screamed. "JaaaAAAck!" Her voice was choked off by tears.

"MEGAN!" Yelled another, considerably higher more appealing voice.

"BETHYKINS!"

"Too much screaming!" Norrington yelled, getting a bit frightened. He paused. "Beth?"

His mind had an interesting argument that went something like this:

_"Hey, you, stop!"_

_"What?"_

_"You can't just leave the woman you love and kidnap her best friend!"_

_"Yes I can! I have to get my life back…"_

_"You know, Norry, something I've learned in the course of being the good half of your conscience is that: you will never have a life unless you have a girl! And you like this girl, don't you?"_

_"I love her, but right now this is not the time."_

_"Not the time for love…right. You're pathetic."_

_"Yet, but I'm going to be rich, and then I'll come back for her."_

_"Oh yea, she'll fall right at your feet after you've sold her best friend to a fifty year old man."_

_"Shut up! It'll work! And he's not fifty."_

"Norrry!!!!!!Getbackhereyouflippinfoosnit!!!!" Beth screamed, running with Jack. She let Jack go ahead of her, in an attempt to not pass out.

Norrington, the 'flippinfoosnit', did not come back though. Still carrying poor Meg, he swiftly pranced along through the woods, until he spotted something quite unusual through the trees too his right. "A ship?" He murmured, smirking, and running towards it.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky today, hm, Meggie?"

Meg grunted and squealed. "Sure, we'll call it luck. But Jack and Beth are going to kill you when they—"

"Nevermind that right now!" Norry growled. "We're almost there."

Jack paused, greatly confused and bewildered. As he ran around in little circles, spitting oaths of rage, Beth caught up to him, panting.

"I don't hear them anymore…" Beth noted, furrowing her brows.

"Exactly!!!! Then where'd the mur-her go?!?!?"

"How should I know?!"

Jack switched from his frantic circling, to convulsive pacing and twitching. He continued his cursing.

Beth sighed, aggravated. "Ahem! Jack!" She stepped in front of Jack, who, in turn, ran into her, landing both of them on the ground. "Now remind me, how is this going to help?" she asked sarcastically.

Jack growled, got up quickly, and scampered off, leaving Beth completely bewildered.

"Jack?! No, no, nononononono. OH NO." She glanced around, spinning in circles. But of course, one gets dizzy eventually. She fell and muttered contemptuously,

"Oh…crap."

Meanwhile, Norrington somehow snuck onto the mysterious ship, with Meg screaming, 'Let me go, you MUR-HER' over and over.

"Shut up!" Norry commanded, as he sped down the stairs into a dark room, shoving Meggie inside of it, rather roughly. Norrington immediately disappeared, closing the door behind him.

After making a mental note to herself that Norry must be sent to Hell, Meg got up and frantically began searching for the door. In the process, she fell over a large crate, and landed on another, breaking it.

"Oh, that's um…OW." She said, sitting upright and fumbling around for the contents of the box. "Ah-ha!" Meg surveyed the mysterious shadowy thing in her hands, feeling it for anything noticeably identifiable.

Her fingers gripped on a little ring-type-thing attached to a bowl. She soon recognized the strange object.

"A tea-cup?" she frowned.

Just then, the door reopened, and Meg started, tossing the tea-cup on the ground out of instinct. A bulky man, whom she assumed not to be Norry, entered and grabbed her fiercely by the arm.

"Hey! Hey, you, let…GO! I have rights!"

"Quiet, girl." He mumbled bitterly.

Having ascended the stairs, Meg looked around, still in the clutches of her captor. He shoved her into the arms of another man, and Meg protested.

"NORRY!! JAMES NORRINGTON!!!" she yelled.

"For heaven's sake, Meg, I'm right here." A distinct voice whispered from behind her.

Meg looked up at Norry's face, and then at his arms, wrapped around her securely. She scrunched up her nose. Awkward…she thought.

"Umm…Norry?" she asked, staring nervously at all the crewmen looking her over curiously.

"Yes?"

"Why do all these guys seem to be dumbfounded by my existence?"

Then Norry did a strange thing. His hold around her tightened uncomfortably and Meg's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He smirked to the surrounding crowd of men and said loudly,

"Why, because they've never seen a woman so beautiful." Meg looked at him distrustfully and began squirming.

He shot a brief glance down at her, signaling 'SHUT UP,' and then, feeling her struggling increase, proclaimed,

"And now, gentlemen, my wife and I will retire to our cabin."

"WIFE?! Norry…what the—" Meg began freaking out.

"Play along, or you'll regret it!" He spat, turning around, with Meg in his embrace, and sauntering off downstairs again.

Once out of sight, Meg exploded.

"Now, you!"

"Quiet, they'll hear you!" He said, putting his hand over her mouth. Norry dragged Meg behind him into a considerably nicer room, with…one bed.

"WHAT?!" Meg burst. "If this is some kind of cruel joke, the punch line ends NOW!"

Norry sat down on the bed, leaving Meg standing by the door. He sighed.

"It's the only way I could get you on the ship and ensure your safety, Meg."

Meg seemed suspicious. "This does not seem safe." She stated plainly, staring at him sitting on the bed in horror.

"Look, I'm not going to sleep with you, so don't go crazy on me," He began, chuckling slightly, much to Meg's annoyance. "I had to tell the captain that you're my wife, so that he'd give you free passage along with me. Otherwise, he would have shoved you back in that lovely cell with the cargo."

"You don't know how much I would prefer that at this moment." Meg spat, shooting him a hateful glare.

"Oh!" He laughed. "And I'm sure you would have loved all of the crewmen to be, well, taking note of the only single woman on the ship."

Meg scowled, and plopped herself on the floor. "But I'm not going to even pretend to love you!"

"You better, unless you want to try to survive the consequences of being found out." He replied, cocking his head to one side. "I'm not that bad, Meg."

"Oh, Pssh!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day…and night.

Beth finally made her way out of the forest, and spotted the ship, sailing away. She gasped and looked for its colors.

"The EAST INDIA TRADING COMPANY!!!!?!!? The MUR-HER is going to TRADE MEGGIE!!" She expounded, floundering into the water.

Seeing there was no chance of saving her friend, Beth stood, with the ocean rippling up to her knees, and her blood boiling.

"James Norrington!?" she called, dramatically. "James?! NORRY!!!!"

Meg, still sulking on the floor, immediately sprang up and ran out the door, her 'husband' not too far behind. The two ran to the railing.

"Beth!!!" Meg exclaimed, desperately reaching beyond the rail, as if that would gage the distance between them. Norrington looked very guilty. He did not speak.

"Meg!! NOOO!!!" Beth cried apprehensively. "JUMP!! Meg, you can do it!!" Meg would not have hesitated, but James held her back. "NOOO!! LET ME GO!!" inevitable tears of anger rolled down her face.

Norrington sensed the unwelcome, spying eyes of crewman gathering once again around them. If this were any other situation, he would have just beaten Meg to make her shut up. But now that she was his wife, this was out of the question. He knew what he had to do, but he really didn't like it.

Meg began to struggle like a beast in his arms, so he fiercely turned her around to face him and kissed her roughly, shutting her up. The girl gave a start, and realized her predicament. She couldn't fight. She had to cooperate, so she simply stood and let him have his way.

Staring at them in shocked awe, Beth's rage increased, as she sensed Meg was not at all enjoying this kiss as much as she appeared.

"Well, look who's such a loyal, PASSIONATE lover!!!" She bellowed, stepping backwards.

Norry eventually let go of Meg, his slave/wife, and looked past her sadly at Beth, whose eyebrow rose with disgust. What could he say? There was nothing for him or Meg to say, but it was not the case with Beth.

"Meg?! I'm going to find you! I'm going to save you! You can be sure of it!!!" Then her gaze fell again on James Norrington. "If we ever meet again, you miserable jack-donkey, it will NOT be a happy moment. I swear on…something VERY important, I WILL kill you personally!!!" Then, sensing commotion on the other side of the island with the rest of her companions, Beth ran off, tears blowing off her face. She kicked a coconut in furious rage.

Meg stared after her, clenching her fist and weeping. She turned to Norrington, who looked at her reluctantly. Seeing that their spectators had left, Meg gripped his shirt and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I better see her again, you hollow, hateful, WORTHLESS, piece of Satan's creation."

"Understood." He muttered, smirking. Meg ran downstairs into 'their room' and locked the door behind her, leaving Norrington standing in front of it awkwardly. He sighed. "Oh, Beth, what have I done?"

Now, dear readers, from this point on we will be following Miss Owen and Mr. Norrington in the story. For those of you concerned about the fates of Jack, Beth, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and the rest, simply go back to Pirates of the Caribbean: Meg and Beth's Quest for the Dead Man's Chest and read the last three chappies! Much obliged, thank you!

* * *

**Bethykins: Yes, it's going to be an interesting twist. hehehehe...now that i'm writing Meggie has no way to regulate my...my...INSANITY, yes! **

**Meggie: But we love the insanity!**

**Bethykins: Anywhosit, R&R!**


	2. Away from Friends

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Rum to you who reviewed!!! I thought I'd add this little thing...it's not much, but I hope it will tide you over till I get more written!!**

**Disclaimer: The mouse owns all...and he owes me a trip to Disneyland. XD**

* * *

Norrington did not continue to stand in front of the door. He decided to either try to make himself useful, or…well, he was not sure what else he could do.

Meanwhile, inside the small cabin, Meg paced. She could not believe that this was happening. How could she have let that worthless piece of meat carry her off into the jungle?! She kicked the wall in rage and then sunk down on the bed, head in hands. "This is insane," Meg murmured. "He's taking me to Beckett…this is horrible." She leaned to the side and lay down. Feeling sure that the lock would keep out Norrington and anyone else who dared intrude on the pirate lass, Meg fell asleep.

Rapping on the door woke our dear Meg with a start. For a moment she forgot where she was. However, she then noticed beams of moonlight falling through a porthole like opening. The knocking started up again.

"What!" Meg shouted at the door, sounding exhausted.

"Meg," replied the familiar voice of Norrington. "If you want something to eat, you have to come down to the galley with me, now." In response, Meg's stomach growled. She groaned in answer. She just realized that she was starving.

"Fine,"

"But under one condition—" Meg opened the door in a flash.

"Oh, like going down with you isn't a condition?!" She spat. Norrington looked back at her calmly. Meg looked down at the object in his arms. Pointing at it, she said, "Ohhhh…no," as she backed away. It was a dress. Now, it was not that Meg never wore dresses; she just did not trust this one, especially if Norry was giving it to her to wear.

"Ohhhhh, yes," Norrington mocked. "If you want a meal, then you WILL wear it," he shoved it into Meg's arms forcefully, causing her to stumble back. He then promptly shut the door behind him. Meg's stomach growled again in response. She sighed. 'Food…or…Starvation…' she thought.

"Food," Meg lay the dress out on the bed. It was simple. It was green. And best of all, it did not have a tight corset! It did have a lovely bodice with a bit of embroidering in white, along with white laces up the front. Quickly, Meg changed into this dress. There was no mirror in the room, but Meg assumed it looked good on her from just being able to look down at herself. She took out the sash in her hair (which was long enough to reach past her shoulders), and combed it with her fingers as best she could.

Moments later, Norrington came back to check on Meg. "Come in," she said. Norrington was a bit surprised at this answer, but opened the door. Meg was standing there like a perfect lady. Norry's eyes scanned her up and down. Meg took a step back, feeling insecure. All she had to do, however, was lift the floor-length hem and get the dagger out of her boot if something went wrong.

"Beautiful," Norry whispered, but Meg marched right up to him and slapped him.

"Say that again, and you will be in a world of pain," she hissed, promptly walking out the door.

Down in the galley, Meg pretended to be a proper English lady as best she could. She kept an eye on Norrington, however, and the crew members waiting on them and the Captain. Apparently Norrington commanded the captain for no one to ask questions about where they came from, so the only talk was from the officers of the ship between themselves.

A few very long days passed. Meg stayed locked in the little cabin most of the time, unless she was hungry or thirsty. Finally, a cry of 'Land Ho!' reached Meg's ears. She almost forgot where she was and where they were going, for she started for the door. However, the words 'Port Royal' and 'Beckett' resounded somewhere in the back of her mind, and she slumped back down onto the bed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Meg," called Norrington's voice from the other side, again. "Get up, get out here, now."

"I'm not wearing that dress, just to inform you,"

"Fine, just so long as your wearing SOMETHING," Meg laughed.

"Why, wouldn't you just love for me to open this door and—"she opened it, fully clothed in her pirate attire. She burst into laugher again. "You should have seen the look on your face, Norry!" Apparently, his face was in total shock and awe, as if expecting the pirate to come out in the nude. Managing to pull herself back together, Meg slapped Norry again, punishing him for thinking such thoughts, and walked past him once more. "Oh, P.S., at the rate you're going, I wouldn't try even sucking up to your cousin next time you see her,"

* * *

**Well...I tried! I know it's short, but I'll hopefully get a longer chappie up next time!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Befriending the Soldier

**I know what you've all been thinking... "Holy Crap!!!! Where the foosnit has Meggie been!?!??!" Well, I'm here to answer you...right here. XD School, work, teen activities...yeah, it all weighs down on one...but here's the next chappie; it's fairly long, so you better be happy with it!!**

**Disclaimer: PotC crud belongs to the mouse...everything else belongs to me.**

* * *

Once out of view of the sailors from the ship, Norrington pulled out a length of rope and bound Meg's wrists. "I won't be taking any chances," he told her. Meg sighed and rolled her eyes. He pushed her along to Beckett's office where some guards met him. When he showed the letters of Marque, they took them and escorted Norry and Meg up to the office.

Just as they reached the doorway, Meg heard someone from inside ask, "Is there any news on the chest or Meg?"

Just then, a pang of sadness hit Meg's heart. She had no clue where it came from, but it hurt…a lot.

"No," replied another voice, "But, one of the ships did pick up a man, adrift at sea…he had these…" he dropped the Letters of Marque on Beckett's desk. Beckett unfolded them and examined the signature at the bottom. The guards pushed in Norry, but left Meg in the hallway, guards around her.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name," Norrington explained. Beckett beckoned to Norry.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade…do you have the compass?" Norrington smirked.

"Better," he dropped a cloth bag down on the desk. A couple flies buzzed around it and the object inside made a loud, slow THUMP-THUMP and rose up and down on the desk. "The heart of Davy Jones…" Beckett looked at it very interested. "…and…" Norry nodded to the guards. They brought in Meg, who at this point decided she REALLY did NOT want to be there. She struggled a little and glared at the man at the desk. He stood and came around to the front of the desk. Two of the guards held her arms though they were still bound at the wrist. Beckett was barely taller than Meg. She smirked at this fact, but it was immediately gone the moment she noticed Beckett looking over her. She felt like livestock.

"Come, Miss Owen," he said. "Surely you can behave without having to be locked up, can't you?"

"Actually—" she began.

"I wouldn't chance it," Norrington finished for her. Beckett smirked.

"We'll just have to change that, won't we?" Meg continued to glare at him. "You, sir, please escort Miss Owen to my home along with this note for the housekeeper." He had a smug smile that, if Meg's hands were free, Meg wished she could wipe right off. One of the guards took a folded piece of paper from Beckett and, proceeded to take Meg away from the office. Norrington stayed behind.

"If he even thinks that he'll be able to keep me here, I assure you, he's wrong," Meg murmured, not speaking to anyone in particular. The guard glanced at her.

"You're lucky he won't hang you for piracy," he said. Meg looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the guard said looking down at her, his green eyes shining. He had an air about him that made him seem more trustworthy than the other soldiers Meg had run into before. Then this guard smirked. "So you're Meg Owen, then?" Meg nodded, looking at the ground. "I'm Mihangel Howard…" Meg looked up at him with a bemused expression. Mihangel laughed. "I know, it's strange…it's a Welsh form of Michelangelo, or so my parents told me," he explained with a shrug and a roll of his eyes.

'Well, he's friendly,' Meg thought as she nodded in understanding. They walked a bit further and found themselves standing in front of the gate of Beckett's estate. Meg looked up at the iron bars with a sigh. Mihangel seemed to notice her gloomy gaze.

"Tell you what," he said. "Let's go to the tavern on the other side of town." Meg looked at the guard with surprise.

"You…a guard…taking a pirate…to a tavern?" Mihangel smiled and leaned closer.

"Just between you and me, I'm not as obedient as the other guards you might come across,"

"Ah…what the king doesn't know won't hurt you, is that it?" Mihangel nodded with another smirk. "Alright then," Meg said taking a deep breath, "where might we find this tavern?"

"This way, milady!"

"Um…first…" Meg held up her wrists. "Would you mind setting me loose?" Mihangel grinned and took out a knife and cut the bonds.

They went down into the market place and through a few alleys and found themselves in a darker side of Port Royal. Meg felt almost right at home. The atmosphere was a bit like Tortuga, only less noisy.

"I need to stop by my house for a moment," Mihangel said. Meg nodded.

"Alright," They took another turn and down another street. A small town home caught Meg's eye. She looked up at it admiringly with a small smile.

"This is it," Mihangel said standing in the doorway. He unlocked the door and opened it. Allowing Meg to go inside first, Mihangel shut the door behind himself. "It'll only be a moment," he explained and ran up the stairs. Meg wandered about the large room they had entered in. It seemed to be a living room and dining room combined. As you walked in the front door, to the left was the living room, straight ahead was a flight of stairs that Mihangel had just sprinted up, and to the right was the dining room. The living room was furnished with two easy chairs and a small table in front of a middle sized fireplace. There was a wooden table with a few chairs around it in the dining room. On the table was a second bayonet, the first being the one that Mihangel carried with him, and parts of it were taken off for cleaning. Also on the table were a few coins. Looking towards the stairs, Meg slipped a few of them into her coat pocket. There was a door off the dining room that Meg assumed to be the kitchen, but she did not go in. Meg heard footsteps above walking about. She went over to the other side of the large room, admiring a piece of artwork above the mantelpiece of a ship. That's where Mihangel found Meg.

"My father painted that," he said. Meg turned and noticed Mihangel had changed out of his regiment into some more comfortable clothes: a white shirt, an open black vest, a pair of black trousers and black boots. A sword hung at his side. His hair was no longer tied back and fell in wavy, dark brown, scruffy locks at his shoulders. Meg looked him up and down and tried to cover it up by turning back to the painting with a nod, sticking her hands in her pockets. With a raised eyebrow, Mihangel walked over to her. "If you don't mind, would you turn out your pockets?" Meg winced and rolled her eyes, pulling out the coins she had tried to steal from the dining room. Placing them in his palm, she looked up at him guiltily. Mihangel only smirked. "Come, come, you know you did not want to buy the drinks," he said placing a hand on Meg's shoulder. "Let's go, then, shall we?" Meg turned towards the door and they made their way towards the tavern.

When they approached the tavern, Meg looked up at the sign that hung above the door.

"The Devil and the Fisherman, hmm?" she said aloud, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Mm-hmm," Mihangel replied opening the door and ushering Meg inside. They walked in and went up to the bar. It was a pretty quest tavern, but some of the few people there greeted Mihangel. She assumed some could have been other soldiers.

"What'll it be?" asked the barkeep, a medium sized man, with a large belly, a reddish brown mustache, wearing an apron over his clothes. Mihangel looked to Meg.

"Rum," she replied glancing about. The barkeep scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

"You've got a strong one on your hands, Howard,"

"Ale," Mihangel replied. "She probably had to have been strong sailing aboard the Black Pearl,"

"You've been on the Black Pearl?" the barkeep asked Meg in surprise. Meg nodded. He looked at her a bit closer. "Why, you're Meg Owen, aren't you!" Meg blinked back at him.

"Y-yes…how do you know me?"

"Many people know about you, Miss…'specially in this town,"

"Becket," Meg said.

"Yes, Miss," he served her the rum she ordered and put a tankard of ale in front of Mihangel. One of the barmaids approached Meg.

"What is Jack Sparrow like?" she asked. Meg was taken aback at this question.

"Eh," she was not sure how to answer. She looked into her tankard. "He's…a good pirate…a good captain…a good man…" Mihangel smirked.

"Meg, if I didn't know better, I'd say from that tone you were in love with him!" Meg continued to look into her rum for a moment before she glanced at him. "Oh, uh…excuse us, please," Mihangel took his ale in one hand and pulled Meg away from the bar and to a table in a corner. Meg was still looking a bit somber. "Meg, I know this probably isn't any of my business but…were you…in love with him?" She held her face in her hands, hiding it, and nodded.

"Aye," came an answer muffled by her hands.

"Beckett's just a selfish bastard, you know that, right?" Meg nodded again.

"And now with the Heart of Davy Jones, he'll have the ability to control the sea…pirates are no longer going to be around, we'll be extinct…"

"How we even know that that is the actual heart of Davy Jones? Or if Davy Jones is even real?" Meg gave Mihangel a knowing look and took a drink.

"I've seen Davy Jones…I've stood before him…I've seen the Dead Man's Chest…and I've seen the Heart inside it. Norrington stole it from Jack…and me along with it." Mihangel could tell that Meg was dead serious.

"Alright, I believe you," Meg nodded and took another gulp.

"So…um…how did you get caught up in all the soldier business? I mean…you don't seem the type of guy to be in that crowd…" Mihangel smirked.

"Well, it wasn't really my decision…when I was seventeen, my father enlisted me and I've been there ever since…but I've been leading a two-sided life, it seems. I've never been entirely happy there, but it pays enough to keep the house. What I'd love do to is…well…what you do…"

"Currently, I'm stuck in Port Royal," Meg said sarcastically. Mihangel smiled.

"I meant—"

"I know what you meant," Meg said smiling. But it soon faded. She was restless and Mihangel knew it.

"They can't keep you cooped up there forever, you know…you could try to rebel every once in a while…"

"What's that going to do?"

"Well, I dunno…maybe sometime you can escape? Meg, you're like an exotic animal to him. He thinks he can keep you behind bars and tame you…you and I both know that he can't."

As the night progressed, the drinks kept coming and so did the people. Soon the tavern that had been once quiet became quite a rowdy place. Meg had no idea that Port Royal could be this lively! A few musicians were playing and some others were singing along when a familiar tune turned up. Meg and Mihangel were quite drunk at this time and were laughing, talking, telling jokes and sometimes singing as well. That is until…

BANG!

A gunshot rang out and some of the women screamed. Everyone looked towards the door. There stood Beckett with pistol in the air.

* * *

**Weeeelllll? How'd you like it? R&R please!!!!!!!! I'll try to get more written as soon as I possibly can!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Caught!

**Sorry I left you all hanging!!! School and other crap got in my way. Thank you to all who reviewed::hands out rum and brownies:: AWE IS TOMORROW!!! Bethykins is here and we're gonna go see it at midnight. (I know there's a showing at 8, but Midnight is MUCH better!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. Beth owns Beth, I own Meg and Mihangel and random soldiers...that's about it.**

* * *

After deciding what to do with the Heart of Davy Jones, Beckett spoke to Norrington for a while longer while they enjoyed a bit of brandy by the fire. They were just finishing. 

"You do understand that you now have been pardoned, correct?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Well, then, I do believe you are to be more than a privateer…and even more than a commodore…"

"Sir?"

"I believe your status should be promoted to admiral!" Norrington looked at Beckett in shock.

"Thank you, sir!" he said, nodding his head a little.

"I'll write a letter to the King first thing in the morning. If I were you I'd go get some food and rest. I'm sure your former home must still be vacant, but if it is not, you may stay with me at my estate until you have secured a home."

'He has an estate already?' Norrington thought, but something else caught his attention. Beckett seemed actually happy, but probably because he was pleased that Meg had been brought to him.

"Now," Beckett said, putting on his hat, readying himself to leave the office. "I'm going home. Good day, Norrington, Mercer…" He glanced at the man who was still painting the huge map of the world on his office wall and realized that he did not know his name in order to bid him 'good day', so ignoring the painter-guy, Beckett left his office.

As Lord Cutler Beckett was strolling down the street to his carriage, he hummed a light, airy tune. Who knows what thoughts were going through his mind at that very moment. He got into the carriage and it went on its way to Beckett's estate.

Upon arriving, the housekeeper, a middle-aged lady with graying hair, a Mrs. Abigail Thomson, greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Beckett,"

"Hello, Abigail," Beckett replied, handing her his hat. "How is Miss Owen?"

"Miss Owen?" Abigail looked at Beckett with a questioning expression.

"Of course, Miss Owen! Megan Owen! Where is she?"

"No one has come by all afternoon, sir," the housekeeper replied. Beckett was stunned for a moment. Where could she have gone?

"You are positive?"

"Yes, sir!"

With a flourish, Beckett took back his hat and marched back out the door down the driveway to the street. He spotted a soldier.

"You, there!" The red coat turned to Beckett and approached. "Have you seen another soldier with a pirate in tow?"

"Yes, sir, about two hours ago—"

"Where were they headed?"

"The other side of town, sir, I believe! That's the direction they were going in anyway,"

"Gather up some of the other soldiers and come with me. I have reason to believe that this soldier has stolen my prize."

It took another hour to discover that Meg was at the tavern. Beckett entered with a soldier at his right and left. He took a pistol and shot it into the air.

BANG!

The tavern fell silent.

Mihangel was at the bar, a good distance away from Meg. She stared at Beckett, hoping that she was not noticeable at all back in the corner. She did not dare look at Mihangel for fear he be caught. She simple sunk down in her chair. As much as she had drunk, once Beckett walked over the threshold she became very sober.

"I am looking for a Miss Megan Owen—"

'Meg….MEG Owen…' she thought

"—and I have reason to believe that she is somewhere in this tavern. If you direct me to her, I will give you a handsome reward," Beckett did not threaten any of the customers with what might happen if they did not tell him where Meg was. Beckett walked around the room slowly. The two guards he came in with stood just outside the door.

Meg glanced to the side and noticed there was a backdoor not to far from where she was. When Beckett's back was turned, she managed to slip out through it. Heaving a sigh outside the tavern, Meg found that she was in an alley. And in the alley…

"Oi, you!" Meg looked up, wide-eyed. Crap. Three soldiers looked down upon her. Her initial attempt was to run, but they only took hold of her arms.

"You escaping from your duties, miss?" asked one with a smirk.

'Duties…barmaid…or prostitute?' Meg looked a bit confused. She was dressed in her full pirate garb.

"Oh, no, my good sirs! I was just leaving for the night," she covered with a smile. "I'm just off to me home,"

"Why not stay with us a while?" asked the second.

'Is this a trick or are they serious? …or could I trick them into getting into some serious trouble?' Meg smirked.

"And what did you have in mind?"

The three guards exchanged glances and whispered to each other. During this, Meg casually walked around to the opening of the alley, trying to get away. Then she bolted. She thought she was doing good, until—

"HEY!" someone had grabbed her arm. She stood face to face with Beckett.

"Well, well, Miss Owen…" he said with a smirk.

"Meg…it's Meg," she replied through clenched teeth. Beckett nodded at someone behind Meg and two of the three soldiers from before took her by the arms and dragged her away towards Beckett's estate.

"Be careful with her!" he called after them. Meg turned her head to glare at him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to upload something so you wouldn't think I'd fallen off the face of the earth...um...no pun intended. XD Anywhosit, R&R and I'll try to get the next chappie written!!**


	5. In Beckett's Estate

**Yay! You guys still love me! XD Thank you to MrsPatrickDempsey and alatariel10 for your reviews::gives out brownies and rum:: To answer a couple of questions, I think cousins married each other quite often back then, and Beckett is 40 (I figure this from Tom Hollander's age).**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns pirates!**

* * *

The two guards took the struggling woman into Beckett's home. Mrs. Thomson showed them where Meg would be staying. It was a nice room, Meg admitted in her mind, but she still did NOT want to be there. The guards shut the door behind them on the way out. Glaring at the door, she ran at it and banged her fist on it in frustration. A few minutes later, she heard Beckett arrive. Meg went and sat on the bed, staring at the door. Soon, she heard a knock on it. She figured it was Beckett…and she was right. 

"Forgive me for intruding…" he said as he shut the door behind him. Meg continued to glare. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Miss Owen."

"Why shouldn't I…you took me from my friends…and Jack..."

"And you consider those pirates your friends?"

"I do…why did you want me anyway?"

"My dear," Beckett began. "You may not know it, but you are a beauty. You deserve better than what those pirates on those ships offer and I am more than willing to give it to you."

"…and that is…?"

"A roof over your head, good food, fine dresses…and if you accept…affection…?" Meg stood up.

"The Black Pearl is my home, we ate well enough, I like my own clothes and if you even suspect that I have any feelings for you whatsoever, you, sir, are mistaken!" Beckett pointed a finger at her.

"You will also learn a few manners as to how a proper lady is to act!"

"I don't care if I'm a proper lady or not! I enjoyed my life and you just had to go and request that you wanted me in your presence! You selfish, conceited, power-hungry bas—"

Smack!

Meg held the right side of her face and looked at Beckett in shock. He had backhanded her across her face.

"You will learn to hold your tongue! You will NEVER see those pirates again! NEVER! Now, Mrs. Thomson will be up a bit later to help you into your new clothes and you will join me for dinner." With that, he marched out of the room and shut the door tightly behind him. Meg still stood by the bed. Her cheek stung. Her eyes were starting to sting with tears. She was never going to get out of there on her own. She collapsed on the bed and started sobbing. Jack, Beth...would they come to get her? Meg sat up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She looked around the room and noticing a desk, she searched for some paper and something to write with.

_Dearest Jack and Bethykins,_

_Currently, I am trapped inside Beckett's home. I've been here less than half an hour and I'm already going insane. Apart from that, I am alive and well, being threatened with good food, fine dresses and, prepare yourselves, affection. But Beckett has made no further advances besides proposing the possibility of a relationship and slapping me._

_I know you guys are probably really busy at this point in time, but I wanted to write you to let you know I am alive, to tell Beth to stay AWAY from Norry (who has turned to the dark side), and to ask you to come save me! I miss you both so much! Oh, and sorry for the inconvenience._

_Love you both, especially Jack ,_

_Meggie_

Hearing a knock at the door, Meg quickly stuffed the letter inside a drawer and stood. Mrs. Thomson entered with a dress over her arm. Meg was tempted to roll her eyes and say it was not necessary, but she knew that this woman would probably not disobey Beckett. The dress was a simple light blue shade, with delicate lace embroidery on the bodice and along the sleeves. As Mrs. Thompson neared her, Meg eyed the piece of clothing with suspicious loathing.

"There's no need to frightened of the thing, dear," Mrs. Thompson suggested warmly. Meg did not move. "Oh, come now, this is a fine dress, and it will suit you well." Meg scrunched up her nose and continued to glare at the dress. "Aright, now, take this, go behind there and please change into it. I will help with the fastenings when you are through," Meg was still reluctant to take the dress, but knew that if she was to be able to somehow send her letter, she'd need to be on her best behavior tonight so no one would suspect her of anything. Mrs. Thomson helped lace up the back when Meg had the dress on. She also helped with Meg's hair, putting it up nicely.

Meg examined herself in the mirror. She wondered what the others would think if they saw her. Not that she really cared what they thought of her, she just would have been curious of their opinions. Mrs. Thomson left the room for a moment and Meg quickly gathered up her pirate clothing and hid it so no one would get their hands on them and burn them. She had a plan on what to do with them later.

Mrs. Thomson came back and led Meg down the stairs and into the dining room. Beckett was already sitting at the head of it.

"Well, well, Miss Owen, you do clean up nicely," he said with a small smirk.

'Likewise,' Meg thought, but did not dare say it aloud. What…what was this? Was she now afraid of Beckett just because he backhanded her once? Meg sat without a word, pondering her thoughts. Dinner was served and Meg ate as daintily and as properly as she possible could to please Beckett. There was little talk during the meal, however, Meg just knew that Beckett's eyes were on her most of the time, even though she did not look up.

"Miss Owen," Beckett said suddenly as the plates were being taken away. Meg looked up. "Why don't we make some manner of conversation. Why don't you tell me about your friends?" Meg looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"My friends? …well…" What could she say about them? They were pirates, after all…and Beckett probably only wanted to know about pirates in order to execute them. "Um…"

"Don't stutter,"

"I've known Beth all my life and we met Jack about a year and a half ago…but I believe that is really all I can say about them. Will was a blacksmith here in town."

"Ah, yes, I know,"

"Is there anything else you'd like to know from me about them?" Meg was trying her best not to give him any valuable information, but he was trying to make enough conversation as not to be boring.

"Who is this 'Beth' you speak of? Certainly you don't mean Miss Norrington,"

"Oh, but I do," Meg smiled.

"Hmm," was all Beckett said after that. He waved over a servant and whispered something to him. The servant then briskly walked away. Meg looked at Beckett quizzically, but his expression stayed the same. "Curious, are we?"

"A little, I suppose,"

"All in good time,"

* * *

**Kind of shortish again, but it's another chappie, right? Oh, and yes, Meg still doesn't know about Jack's death (she felt it in her heart though back in chapter...three I think it was). But yeah... R&R please!!!**

**Oh, yes, I needed to say this as well: I've begun work on the AWE story in this series! The first chapter will probably not be up until I'm sure that I have everything right. If I find a website that has the movie script on it, the process will probably go a lot faster. For now, I just have the script that leaked out, the junior novelzation, and memories from the movie.**


	6. Sneaking Out

**I have returned once again!!! I'd like to thank ****alatariel10****ThunderBenderPrincess****, and mrspatrickdempsey for their reviews::passes out rum to all::**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to the mouse.**

* * *

"Do you enjoy reading, my dear?" Beckett asked Meg after dinner.

"A bit, I suppose," she tried not to cringe at being called 'my dear'.

"Well, then, let us adjourn to the library," he stood up and offered his arm. Meg was hesitant in accepting it, but she did just to please him and to avoid any complications.

When they entered, Beckett handed Meg a book.

"Here, read this. You will most likely enjoy it," She opened the cover and noticed that the book was a book of pirate stories and legends. She was curious if this might have been one that Elizabeth Swann had read. Well, not the exact book she was holding, but maybe another copy. She sat down next to many lit candles and began reading, trying not to slouch (though the dress made that difficult). Meg had a feeling that Beckett might be watching her. However, when she glanced up at him, he was fully immersed in a book.

The servant that Beckett had spoken to earlier entered the library.

"Ah," Beckett said, closing his book and standing up. Meg watched him out of the corner of her eye. The servant gave him a small box. "Meg, come here, please," With a small sigh, Meg closed her book and approached. The servant left. Meg eyed the box, hoping to death it was not what she thought it was. Holding the box out to her, Beckett said, "I wish you would accept this as a token of my gratitude that you have consented to stay,"

'I never said anything like that…' Meg thought, but took the box anyway. Beckett was not getting down on one knee, so that was a good sign to her. She opened the box. Inside was a single black pearl on a silver chain. She blinked back a few tears as it glinted in the candle light in the room.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. A black pearl. It reminded her so much of Jack.

"Yes, well, I suppose you should go off to bed now," Beckett sounded like he wanted Meg to be in his company for a while longer. "I assume you've had a long day," Meg nodded and bid Beckett goodnight.

After Mrs. Thomson helped Meg out of the dress, she made sure she went to bed.

'What…are they suspecting me of something?' Meg though a smirk playing at her lips moments after Mrs. Thomson had left. Meg lay awake listening for the whole household to go to bed. Once she thought it was safe, Meg opened her window and looked down. It wasn't too far of a drop. Better yet, there was a trellis! Meg could envision herself falling as the trellis came off the wall, but it was worth a chance.

Pulling on her coat and buttoning it (she was only in her nightgown after all), and her boots, Meg stuffed her folded clothes in one pocket and the letter she wrote earlier in the other. With a deep breath, Meg scurried down the trellis, amazingly breaking nothing.

'That was rather easy…now, to dodge guards…' she thought. Not many soldiers were out that evening, but she did come across a few. Meg quietly slipped into dark alleyways and finally made it to the other side of Port Royal. It took her a while, but Meg found Mihangel's home. She knocked on the door, hoping he was home, or at least still awake. Meg could hear noises from inside and finally, Mihangel opened the door.

"Meg?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me…first and foremost, I want to apologize for what happened earlier—"

"I should be the one apologizing to you, Meg…come in, please," he pulled her inside and shut the door.

"I…I have a favor to ask of you," Meg replied.

"Anything,"

"I need to you to send this letter to Tortuga," she produced the letter from her pocket. "Also…if you can…wrap these clothes and send them along with it,"

"Done," Mihangel nodded and took the letter and Meg's clothes.

"Thank you…you're a life saver…"

"What happened at Beckett's?"

"Let's just say that I have to be on my best behavior ever or else I get backhanded…that's only happened once so far,"

"He hit you?!"

"Hard to believe, right?" Meg said with a smirk. "Anyway, if Jack and Beth make it to Tortuga (which I hope they will, or else I'm doomed) hopefully they'll get my message and my things." Mihangel nodded.

"I'll see that it goes out tomorrow,"

"Great…so it'll be there in three days…"

"Yes,"

"Alright…" Meg sighed. "I think I need to get back…who knows what will happen if they realize that I'm not there." She moved forward and hugged Mihangel. He was a little surprised, but hugged back. Meg believed that he was her only friend in Port Royal, and the only one she could trust at that moment. "Thank you again," Meg opened the door and left, managing to get back to Beckett's estate.

She found herself looking up at the trellis.

'Am I going to be able to get back up there?' she wondered. As quietly as she could, Meg began climbing up, praying that her weight would not cause the trellis to come off of the wall. Amazingly, she made it back into her room. Looking around, Meg made sure that no one had been in the room. She shut the window and took off her coat, laying it over a chair. She pulled off her boots and stuck them under the bed. 'Please, let them find my message,' she prayed silently before falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry these chappies are so short. I'm trying to get the longer, but I seem to run out of ideas for certain parts faster than others. Also I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can! Anywhosit, enjoy and R&R, please!!! 


	7. Tortuga

**Yes! Another chappie! I'd like to thank alatariel10 (Lauren) and mrspatrickdempsey for the reviews::passes out rum and brownies:: Just to let you all know, there's a little AWE spoiler in my end comments, so if you haven't seen AWE yet, DON'T READ THEM! But yes, so I'll say this up here: R&R Please!!!**

**Oh yes, Beth said this after I showed her a little bit of this chappie: "You know me too well, Meg, it really creeps me out." So I believe that I did a pretty good job at capturing Beth in this chappie. **

**Disclaimer: I own Meg, anything of Meg's...and I suppose I own the Dolphin as well...hmm...Beth owns Beth, Disney owns the rest!**

* * *

Beth stepped off the Dolphin, a tiny ship that they had somehow bartered from a sailor. 

"I swear, once we get to Singapore and a bigger ship, you will all stay five feet away from me!" she announced. It was not a dingy, but nor was it a schooner; it was a swift sloop. Tight living quarters as some people would say but enough of a ship to get them all to Singapore in once piece where they could barter for a bigger ship and more crewmen.

"Where are you going?" Will called after her.

"To find a post office!"

"Really, do you think that Meg would have written?" Elizabeth asked looking bored. Beth shot her a glare.

"Of course!"

And was she right. When Beth reached the small shack, there was a middle aged man sitting at a desk.

"You wouldn't have anything for an Elizabeth Norrington, would you?" she asked as politely as she could after a word with Elizabeth. The man nodded and got up, walking across the room to where Meg's package and letter sat on a shelf.

"Here ye go," he said.

"Thank you," Beth looked at the return address. " Port Royal…" she murmured. "Yes, this would be Meg…" Walking out, she was met by Will.

"Anything?"

"Yes, actually…here, hold this a moment," she passed the package to him and opened the letter. Reading it she made a frustrated noise. "Curse Beckett…and curse Norry!" she cried. "But curse Beckett more because he's a selfish brat! …as is Norry!" Beth continued her little conversation with herself for only a moment longer. "What's in the package?" Will opened it.

"Clothes…?"

"Meg's clothes!" Beth snatched them away from Will and snuggled them.

"Come on," Will said, noticing they were getting a few strange looks.

On the way there, Beth reread Meg's letter and stopped walking.

"What is it now?" Will asked.

"She…she doesn't know that Jack's dead…" Beth replied in a sullen voice.

"That's true, Beth, but we're going to get him back,"

Beth sighed.

"I supposed that's just what I'll have to tell her…"

They went into the Faithful Bride and found Barbossa and Gibbs sitting at one of the tables enjoying tankards of rum. Elizabeth was sitting there as well. Beth assumed that the other crew members were off somewhere else. She slammed Meg's package on the table (it made a dissatisfying 'thud') and looked at Barbossa.

"Before we go to Singapore, we HAVE to stop at Port Royal," she demanded. Barbossa smirked.

"And why, miss, might you want to go there?"

"To save a friend. Perhaps you remember a Miss Megan Owen?"

"Ah, yes, I believe I do, Miss Norrington,"

"She is being held captive by Lord Cutler Beckett and is in need of assistance of escape,"

Hector Barbossa stared at Beth long and hard, pondering her proposal. "What importance is she to us?"

"She's my best friend!"

"She may be of help getting Jack out of Davy Jones' locker," Will added. Beth looked at him surprised but then nodded.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"So we're going to Port Royal?!" Beth said excitedly.

"I'll be able to see my father, perhaps," Elizabeth mentioned quietly.

"We be sailin' at dawn, then, after we've gotten the supplies," Barbossa decided.

"Yes!" Beth shouted before running off to get some rum.

First thing the next morning, they were sailing to Port Royal. With a good wind on their side, the small crew would be there in two days or less.

Elizabeth and Will continued to be very distant with each other after what had happened the day the Kraken took Jack down with the Black Pearl. Noticing this made Beth think of what Meg had wrote in her letter: '_stay AWAY from Norry (who has turned to the dark side)._' She knew that she would have to choose in the end…but Will would have to also choose.

Another morning, and sight of land greeted Beth's eye. Meg was just a little ways away.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again!!! I'm still trying to figure out how this one should be connected to the AWE story...because really, this one shouldn't have happened or didn't happen. This was just a "what if" because I like the ending where Meg knows that Jack has died was was there to see the Pearl go down...but then I also like the idea...um...if you haven't seen AWE yet LOOK AWAY!!!!!!!!! ...anywhosit...I was going to have an alternate chappie in the AWE story when Jack is speaking to Beckett on the Endeavour...and Beckett still had Meg...and then Jack saves her or something...I don't know. "That's just maddeningly unhelpful." Yes...well...or I could have Jack take Meg with him onto the Endeavour or something...Because if this story never really happened, then Meg wouldn't have the necklace, right? I just like the idea of Meg having a black pearl...but what if someone gave it to her from Beckett or Beckett gave it to her himself in the AWE story? It would be a bit interesting...because then Meg would have a slight connection to Beckett at the end when he dies...I like the connection idea as well..."That is even more than less than unhelpful." Yes...I'm just confusing myself now and you're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about as well. XD Okay, I'm done.**


	8. News

**Ahoy all! Sorry it's been so long! I've had a couple trips to go on and I was not able to write or post chappies! Actually, I'm on a trip right now...I'm in Kansas at my sister's apartment! But yes, here is another chappie, and the next one is on it's way! I got that whole mess at the end of the last chapter figured out so no worries. Lol But anywhosit! A huge thank you to all who reviewed the last chappie!!! Rum to all!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Meg and Mihangel and any other characters that I come up with...Bethykins owns Beth...and Disney owns the rest.**

* * *

Sighing, Meg stared out the window of her bedroom. Mrs. Thomson had dressed her in another one of those frilly dresses that she hated. This had been going on for at least four days. Meg was beginning to become brain washed with all the properness, and rules, and dinners. However, she knew she must be patient. Had Beth gotten her letter? Sighing again, she turned away from the window and sat down at the desk. Fingering the necklace Beckett had given her days before, Meg suddenly wished she had something of Jack's. 

'Now, why would I think that…he and Beth are coming to get me…right?' Meg thought, scowling.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Meg said just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Chauncey, the butler looking close to his mid-sixties, entered.

"Someone to see you at the door, ma'am," he replied. Meg looked at Chauncey slightly confused, but stood and followed him down the stairs and into the foyer. There stood Mihangel in full regalia.

"Hello, Miss Owen," he said bowing his head a little. He did not want to have Chauncey or any of the servants suspect him of being the soldier to have taken Meg to the tavern the first day she arrived in Port Royal. Meg noticed what he was doing and nodded.

"Hello,"

"Forgive me for bothering you, miss, but I have a message for you,"

"Of course. Shall we step outside for a moment?"

Mihangel opened the door for Meg and she calmly walked outside. The moment the door shut, she turned to him and began frantically asking him to tell her what he had to say.

"Calm down, calm down! I'll tell you!" he smiled. "I believe your friends are in town,"

"Finally!" she cried.

"Beckett isn't around is he?"

"No, he's at the office,"

"Good," Mihangel whistled and around the corner of the gate came Beth and Will.

"Bethykins!" Meg cried, running towards her, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress once or twice. Mihangel followed her down the drive.

"Meg, what are you wearing?" Beth asked with a smirk. The other rolled her eyes.

"Insane, right? Hello, Will. Beth, did you bring my clothes?"

"Yes, right here—"

"Where's Jack?"

Beth and Will exchanged solemn looks.

"What…what happened?"

"Meg…the Kraken caught up with him…"

"So he's…?" Meg took a step back shaking her head, tears starting to fall. "No…no!"

"Meg, you need to stay calm," Will said hastily. He glanced at Mihangel. "Can we trust him?"

"Yes…he's the one who helped me get the letter to you…but….why the heck are you telling me to stay calm?!!?!"

"Shh!!!" all three of them said. Meg sniffed from crying.

"We're going to Singapore—"

"With Barbossa—"

"To get charts from the Pirate Lord Sao Feng—"

"So we can get to the farthest gate—"

"Davy Jones' Locker—"

"To bring back Jack!" Beth and Will ended in unison.

Meg stared at them. "Did you guys just notice what you two did…?" she smiled, wiping away the tears but still feeling awful. "And wait a minute, Barbossa's alive?!" Mihangel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Yes, Meg…Tia Dalma—"

Just then, a carriage was heard approaching. Mihangel peered around the corner of the wall.

"It's Beckett!" he said. Meg looked at Beth and Will.

"Come on, you three…there's another gate around the house. You must hurry!" She picked up her skirts and ran with the others.

"Meg, you have to come with us now—"

"No, I can't,"

"What?!"

"Not with Beckett home, anyway," she looked at the ground. "Listen, go save Jack without me. I'm sure our paths will cross again sooner or later. Tell Barbossa that I'm sorry this visit was a waste of time,"

"How do you know that we'll meet again soon?" Beth asked, holding her best friend's hands.

"Beckett's been going on and on about trying to rid the world of pirates…if Barbossa is back, and you are all going to see Sao Feng, and you're going to get Jack…then something's up and I'm sure that our next meeting is not too far away."

"Miss Owen?" she heard Beckett calling.

"Now, go!" Meg said, shooing her friends out the back gate. She immediately wiped her face again and acted as if she was going for a simple stroll in the garden. Beckett came around the corner of the house. "Oh, hello!" Meg said to him in a cheery tone.

"I have some news for you. No doubt you've been hearing about the captive pirates coming in every day?"

'Captive pirates?!'

"…no, sir…"

"Ah, well…there is going to be executions tomorrow, and I wish you to join me,"

Meg's eyes widened to the size of saucers. How could Beckett think that just in a few days' time that she would be completely and utterly as heartless as he! However, Meg had to stay obedient and nodded solemnly, hoping that Beth and the others would not be added to the masses.

"Sir…might I ask why all these executions…right now?" Meg asked, acting timid. Becket smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her back inside.

"Alright, I shall confide in you why," they entered the house and Becket walked Meg into the study. He faced her and pulled something from his pocket: a coin; a piece of eight. Beckett offered it to her. Meg reached up and grasped it. "You do know what this is, do you not?"

"A piece of eight…?"

"Yes and this is a symbol of the Brethren Court," he explained. Meg nodded, knowing of it from mindless ramblings from Jack and also from the book that Beckett had given her to read.

"Yes. Now, I suppose I should be telling you at some point the real reason why you were brought to me,"

Meg raised her eyebrows. There was truly a reason? Not just so he would have a companion and maybe eventually a partner?

"It was to bring together the Brethren Court which is the exact same reason why all those pirates shall be executed tomorrow.

"Oh, so I have caught you off guard, is that it, Miss Owen? You did not think I had a real reason to bring you into all of this?"

"Sir, I thought it was for other matters,"

Beckett smirked. Crap. He knew what she was thinking.

"No matter. Come, we shall have a bit of supper,"

Saved by the dinner bell.

* * *

**I'm not totally happy with this chapter...hmm...I think Meg could have been a little more distraught at the news that Jack had died...but I had to keep the story moving, I guess. Anywhosit, please R&R!!!! Danke!**


	9. Hoist the Colors

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AWE YET, DO NOT READ FROM THIS CHAPTER ON!**

**Yay! Another one! This is all I have right now, but I shall write more. I have three weeks of nothing to do so I'm sure I'll get a bit of writing done. **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all but what Beth and I own!**

* * *

The next afternoon, the executions took place at Fort Charles.

"In order to effect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett duly appointed representative of his majesty, the king. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended, right to habeas corpus, suspended, right to legal council, suspended, right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. By decree all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead," an officer read as some of the pirates were hung.

Meg cringed as she heard each rope snap tight, fiddling with a piece of eight between her fingers. Beckett noticed this but dismissed it. However, he slowly began to realize how each hanging was tearing her apart. But would she do something about it? No. Not yet anyway. She continued watching no matter how much it hurt her. She was forcing herself to see what she helped cause.

Meg noticed a boy in a line near by to be executed. Looking down at the coin and then at Beckett to see if he was watching her (he was not), she quickly moved over to him.

"Here," she gave him the coin. "Do you know 'Hoist the Colors'?"

"Aye, I do, miss,"

"You need to start singing it when you get up there…I'm sorry…it's what Beckett wants…but it has to be done…we're in desperate times. Be brave!" Meg kissed the boy's forehead and gave him a smile, but she was fighting back tears.

"Oy! You!" called out one of the guards.

"Leave her alone," Beckett called. "She can't hurt anything." He went around the building to a desk or table of some sort, seemingly bored of all the executions…waiting for something.

Meg trudged back to her original observing point. Her heartbeat quickened as the boy stepped up to the gallows.

He looked up at the noose for a moment and then back down at the cob Meg had placed in his hands, spinning it, turning it over. In a quiet small voice, he began to sing.

"_The king and his men _

_stole the queen from her bed _

_and bound her in her Bones. _

_The seas be ours _

_and by the powers _

_where we will well roam._"

By the end of the verse, his voice had gotten stronger and he sounded more confident in singing the summons.

A tear slid down Meg's cheek.

The executioner got a barrel for the boy to stand on so he would reach the noose. There was silence for a moment. Then, one of the other pirates standing on the gallows took up the chorus.

"_Yo, ho, all hands, _

_hoist the Colors high…_"

The other pirates standing there and the boy continued,

"_Heave ho…_"

Then all the other pirates in chains waiting for their turn at the noose took up the song,

"…_thieves and beggars, _

_never shall we die…._"

Then confidently then all sang in one voice, some rattling their chains, taunting the guards.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, _

_hoist the Colors high. _

_Heave ho, _

_thieves and beggars, _

_never shall we die!_"

Lieutenant Groves ran to Beckett, brushing past Meg.

"Lord Beckett!" he cried. "They've…started to sing…sir…"

Beckett looked up.

"Finally."

This one word caused Meg's heart to fall. This was exactly what Beckett had wanted, and she had helped him accomplish it. However, she knew it had to be done. The pirates continued singing and she murmured the words along with them. They sang the chorus one last time…

"_Yo, ho, haul together, _

_hoist the Colors high. _

_Heave ho, _

_thieves and beggars, _

_never shall we die._"

The boy met Meg's gaze holding it for the last line…and the executioner pulled the lever. Meg looked away, putting a hand on the wall, tears falling freely now.

* * *

**I hope this one was okay! I really like it though...oh, and in case you were wondering,'cob' was another term for a coin in those days. "The most famous of the coins associated with the New World were the 'pieces of eight,' or pesos. They were shipped back to Spain in huge quantities to finance the operations of the ever-growing Spanish Empire, and became the common currency or trading in South and Central America and the West Indies. For more than a hundred years the pieces of eight circulating in the New World were crudely struck silver coins of a type called cobs" (from page 35 of Under the Black Flag by David Cordingly). R&R please and I'll write more!!!**


	10. Aboard the Endeavor

**Ahoy! Well, I'm almost finished with this story! There's one more chappie!!! A huge thanks to alatariel10, Nausicaa of the Spirits, CaptainJacksBabe, mrspatrickdempsey and MrsTurner007 aka Bethykins the Magnificent for the reviews::passes out rum and cookies to all:: **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all but what I own.**

* * *

A few weeks passed since the hanging. In this time, Beckett went out to sea, searching for Davy Jones, and proposing his evil plan. Meg was left behind at the lord's estate. There were a few nights when she amazingly was able to sneak out and have a drink or two with Mihangel. He was her only link to the outside world. He would give her the news, if there was any, of any sightings of her friends.

Within the next few days after Beckett returned, Beckett's ships made ready once again to seek out Davy Jones again and find the whereabouts of the Brethren Court. Meg was able to sneak a visit to Mihangel one last time.

"Everything will be alright, you'll be alright, Meg, I know it," he reassured her again. She nodded, hugging him again.

"Thank you, my friend, for everything you have done for me,"

"Best be off before anyone finds out you're gone,"

"Alright…"

"We'll meet again," Mihangel gave her a smile and slipped into her hand a button. She looked down at it and then at his uniform, noticing one of his buttons was missing. "It fell off before you came," said Mihangel. "just keep it in your pocket for me," Meg nodded and smiled, hugging her good friend one last time before setting off to meet Beckett at the docks.

It was a fairly calm day out on the sea. Meg stood at the rail in another one of those dresses that Beckett insisted she wear. She had spotted other ships in the distance, but apparently so had the look out. Beckett came out on the deck and observed them for a moment.

"Pirates. Hmm, well, good luck to them,"

Meg peered at him curiously. He returned with a smirk. Then, from out of the blue deep, the Flying Dutchman emerged right next to the ships. Meg watched in horror as it proceeded to blast the ships to smithereens.

The Endeavour sailed closer and Beckett returned to his cabin. Other officers were moving small ships around on a map. Governor Swann was sitting at a desk across the room from Beckett's signing papers.

Taking a seat by the window, Meg let out a small sigh. However, she sat up straight when she heard Beckett and Mercer speaking in low voices. Something about someone in Singapore, pieces of eight, and the Brethren Court. Meg assumed that they were talking about her friends and became gloomy again. She missed them.

"Ah, Admiral!" Beckett said as newly promoted Admiral James Norrington, dressed in his new uniform stepped into the room.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett…"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend."

Norrington went over to the table and opened a box. It was a familiar box…and inside, was his old sword from when he had been promoted to commodore.

"Not more requisition orders?" said Swann from across the room.

"No, sir, execution," stated the officer handing him the papers to sign.

Norrington pulled out his sword from its sheath with a loud SHING!

'Ooh…bad timing…' Meg thought, turning back to the window as an awkward silence filled the room.

"The Brethren know they face extinction," Beckett continued his conversation with Mercer as he fiddled with a piece of eight in his right hand. Meg had not been paying much attention before, but this caught her ear. "All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand…"

When they reached the wreckage and the Flying Dutchman, Beckett went outside (Meg following at his request) and looked through the glass.

"Bloody hell, there's nothing left!" he exclaimed.

'No, duh,' Meg thought walking away back to the cabin. 'That's what happens when you shoot ships over and over with huge cannons…'

"Jones is a loose gunner, sir," stated Mercer as Meg entered the cabin. She went back to looking out the window. A moment later she was told she was going aboard the Flying Dutchman.

Soldiers surrounded the crew of the Dutchman. Norrington came to the front, reassuring his men who were looking frightened. Jones pushed through to the front, immediately noticing two soldiers transporting the Dead Man's Chest through.

"Go!" Davy Jones cried. "All of you! And take that infernal thing with you!" with each anger word, he spat. "I will not have it on my ship!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Beckett sarcastically, pushing through to stand by Norry, holding Meg by the hand, pulling her along with him. Mercer followed. "because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company." He moved his walking stick and Norry went to the cabin, taking a few soldiers with him to keep guard of the Heart.

Jones did a double take, noticing Meg. She realized that he must have recognized her from when Jack and she tricked Will onto the remains of a shipwrecked vessel. However, Beckett continued talking and did not allow Davy to make any comment.

"We need prisoners to interrogate which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands," spoke Jones.

"And its captain is to sail it as COMMANDED!" shouted Beckett. He stepped closer and spoke quieter, "I would have thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet."

'The Kraken is dead!?' Meg thought. She had not been informed of this. Jones looked hurt.

"This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become…immaterial,"

After having spoke a bit of his own sense into Davy Jones, Beckett took Meg back to the Endeavour. He paused in the cabin for a moment.

"Meg,"

"Yes?"

"…I noticed that Davy Jones looked at you in a familiar way…might I ask why?" he stepped toward her with his hands behind his back.

"Jack and I tricked Will onto a ship, trying to replace Jack in a debt…it didn't quite work and Jack and Davy had a talk…I was by Jack the whole time,"

"Ah," Beckett turned to his desk and took a seat behind it.

"Why do you ask, sir?" Meg watched from her spot by the window.

"Only curious, my dear," he shuffled through some papers. Meg watched the Flying Dutchman sail away quickly against the wind.

"Um…Lord Beckett…where is the Governor?"

"He wished to go with the other men aboard the Dutchman," he responded without looking up.

A short while later, an officer entered.

"Sir, we've intercepted a Chinese junk, and we've assumed that there are pirates on board,"

Beckett, Meg and the officer went above deck and observed the ship. Beckett turned to Meg.

"My dear, would you know of any well known pirates that would be sailing to Shipwreck Cove in this type of vessel?"

"Mistress Ching or…Sao Feng…might I see the glass?" she said. Beckett handed her his telescope. Meg peered through it, looking at the flag. "It's Sao Feng."

"Well," said Beckett. "I believe we must have a word with the Pirate Lord. Meg, will you please go to your cabin while we deal with Sao Feng?" Meg obeyed, cringing at the fact that she had just helped Beckett and the East India Trading Company once more.

Much later, Meg was called out of her cabin and back into Beckett's, not receiving a word of information directly. Though, indirectly, she discovered that Sao Feng would be able to lead the Endeavour to the Black Peal.

'They made it back!' Meg thought happily. In a few hours' time, she might be free again.

* * *

**I'm gonna miss Mihangel...maybe he'll pop up in another story though! We'll see! R&R please!!!**


	11. Jack's Arrival and Departure

**Alrighty, kids, this is the last chapter of this story!!! I had a ton of fun writing this one! Thank you all for your fine reviews and more importantly, thanks for actually reading my works! I know they aren't always the best, but I try!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all but what I own.**

* * *

Jack was rudely shoved into Beckett's cabin. As the soldiers shut the doors behind them, Jack looked around, noticing Beckett standing at the window, but he was more interested in the figure that Beckett was holding by the shoulders before him. 

"Remarkable," Beckett mused as Jack began looking through various boxes, opening lids. "When last I saw that ship, it was on fire and sinking beneath the waves. I fully expected that to be the last I saw of it. Curious…your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believed that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman…and so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal. Are we?" He turned to Jack, also turning the figure.

"Meg?" Jack said in disbelief. He could not believe that she had managed to stay sane being taken captive that long. Also, what was that? Meg, wearing a dress? "Not the sort of dress I'd put you in…" Jack smirked, but immediately made it disappear. Meg knocked Beckett's hands away and ran to her captain. Jack embraced her. The expression on Beckett's face was that of a very annoyed person.

"It's not here, Jack,"

"What? What isn't? Meg's here, I know that," he replied.

"The Heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable to use as leverage to satisfy your debts to the good captain."

"By my reckoning," Jack said, pushing Meg behind him, putting himself between Beckett and her. "that account has been settled." He casually sauntered over to the other side of the room by a large portrait of Beckett, grasping his walking stick.

"By your death? And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack explained, turning to the portrait and trying to mimic Beckett's expression in it.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" he went over to pour a bit of liquor into two tiny glasses. Jack watched him casually, though he started to smirk.

"Best be giving one of those to Meggie over there," Beckett raised his eyebrow. "Oh yes," Jack continued, "she drinks…she's a strong girl who can hold her liquor, can't you, Love?" Meg gave Jack a small smile and Beckett rolled his eyes and poured another small glass for Meg. Jack passed it to her and Meg took it in one gulp. Beckett was astonished. Never had he given her anything like that to drink. Jack sauntered over to Meg. "Darling," he murmured in her ear. "Will you step outside for a bit while I discuss our freedom with Lord Beckett?" Meg nodded and left the cabin, going up on deck, Jack smiling after her. "Now," Jack turned back to Beckett. "What was it you were going to say?"

"Yes…perhaps you would consider an alternative arrangement? One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Beckett offered one of the tiny glasses to Jack. He ignored it for a moment, looking to the desk where dozens of little figures stood and, behind them, nine pieces of eight. Looking back to Beckett and the liquor in his hand, Jack took one from him.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," suddenly, Jack took Beckett's glass as well. "In exchange for fair compensation—" gulp "—square my debt with Jones—" gulp "—guarantee Meg's and my freedom."

"Of course," Beckett said pouring himself a glass of brandy since Jack had stolen his shot. "It's just good business." Jack picked up one of the figures from the desk that looked remarkably like Beckett and examined it.

"Were I in a divulgitary mood…what then might I divulge?"

"Everything," Beckett whispered. "Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Jack was a bit hesitant, but began bargaining.

--

Meg, on deck, was watching the events taking place on the Black Pearl, not sure she was liking what she saw. Was that Beth in chains along with the rest of the crew? "Beth!" she called, drawing attention to herself…attention…that could be the cause of another kidnapping soon to follow.

Just at that moment Barbossa and Sao Feng had been speaking of Calypso and just after, Meg had called, causing Barbossa to look towards her and Sao Feng, for some odd reason, supposed that Meg was Calypso, trapped in her human form.

--

Jack turned around, waving a fan he had picked up, walking back toward Beckett. "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent imoculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner. Especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I lead you to Shipwreck Cove where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Owen?" Beckett inquired.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asked. The other man smirked. Jack knew that Beckett would not give up Meg easily.

"Jack, I've just recalled, I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want," Beckett walked over to where the solders set Jack's effects when he boarded the ship. "so for what do I need you?"

"It points to the thing you want most and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Meg…then me! …er…me dead,"

"Damn," Beckett threw Jack the compass and Jack threw Beckett his fan. The lord paused, opening the fan, waving it. "Although, if I kill you, and take back Meg, then I can find Shipwreck Cove (is it?) on my own," he pulled out a very small gun and pointed it at Jack. "Cut out the middle man as it were."

"With me killed, you would arrive at the cove find it a stronghold nigh unimpregnable, able to withstand blockage for years, and then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates would then come outside,'"

"And you can accomplish all this?"

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack said with a grin. Beckett looked bewildered for a moment. "I'm…Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack finished, looking hurt. Suddenly there was an explosion of a cannon and the window to Beckett's cabin shattered, sending bits of glass flying to the floor and upsetting the table with the little ships on it. Beckett shrunk to the floor. Jack shook his hand quickly, shouting, "Done!" and running out the door. Running onto the deck, he grabbed Meg's hand, leading her toward the helm.

"Here," he said, giving her the little figurine of Beckett. "Place that in the cannon, right there on the edge while I fix the rope…"

"What?" Meg looked at him, confused.

"Just do it! We're escaping!" Meg did and Jack pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist with his right arm. "Hang on to the rope, I'll hang onto you, just let me light this…" Meg grasped the rope. Just then Beckett appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You're mad!" he stated, figuring out what Jack had in mind.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work!"

"Tally ho!" Meg shouted jubilantly as Jack lit the fuse and they were sent soaring through the air and landed on the Black Pearl.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack said to his crew, Meg at his side.

* * *

**R&R if you'd like. AWE is on the way!!! Look for the first chapter out in August 2007! (EDIT FROM OCTOBER 2007:) Everyone, I am so sorry that I have not gotten any chapters out. I've had writer's block for a couple months now. However, I'm starting to get my writing skills back and will soon be trying to write again. In the meantime, Bethykins has been writing bits for me (thank goodness!). I'm not sure when I'll get the first chapter out, but I hope it will be soon!!!  
**


End file.
